Gambetta Overdrive
by Treklam
Summary: La France est menacée par les monarchistes, et un seul homme peut la sauver: Léon Gambetta. Avec Jules Ferry et Emile Combes, il part dans l'espace pour sauver la République.
1. Chapter 1

**Gambetta Overdrive: Episode 1 – Républicain et dangereux**

 _En 3070, un an après la terrible guerre spatiale franco-allemande, la France est de nouveau en danger: habitée en grande partie par des paysans inéduqués et manipulables, affaiblie par sa défaite contre les perfides Allemands et minéede l'intérieur par des monarchistes sans scrupules, sa situation semble desespérée. Qui osera se dresser pour sauver la république ?_

Gambetta Léon, 33 ans, arrêté pour trouble à l'Ordre moral. C'est lui que vous cherchez ?

Le responsable du centre de détention leva juste assez les yeux pour voir son interlocuteur hocher la tête. La demande était surprenante, mais parfaitement légale. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir, arborant un barbe-moustache élaborée, semblait pressé. Avec une politesse presque obséquieuse, l'employé guida le visiteur jusqu'à la cellule du détenu dont il venait de payer la caution.

Ca doit être quelqu'un d'important ce prisonnier... C'est un de vos amis, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur... ?

Ferry. Jules Ferry. Et à vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de le rencontrer.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur marche en silence, car le visiteur n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Les cellules, mal éclairées et humides, étaient presque toutes occupées. Ferry et son guide tournèrent plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à destination. Au fond de la cellule, assis sur une banquette de fer, adossé au mur se trouvait le prisonnier. Il était simplement vêtu d'un marcel blanc et d'un vieux blouson de cuir mais dégageait une telle impression de force et de virilité que l'employé trembla en dévérouillant la porte, et que Ferry eut un haussement de sourcil. On lui avait dit autant de bien que de mal de cet homme: d'après ses informateurs il était impulsif, violent, instable, mais aussi républicain, patriote... et musclé. Un allié de choix s'il parvenait à le convaincre de rejoindre leur cause.

A peine Ferry avait-il eu le temps de le saluer que le prisonnier s'était élancé à la vitesse d'un taureau furieux vers le garde terrifié. Il aurait facilement pu stopper l'attaque de l'inconnu s'il n'avait pas été distrait par l'oeil droit de Gambetta: à la place où les êtres humains avaient généralement un globe oculaire, il n'y avait qu'une sphère de métal, dans laquelle se trouvait une lumière rouge,et qui lui rappelait certaine technologies extraterrestres d'oeil bionique. La seconde d'inatention de Ferry fut fatale au garde, qui s'effondra mort au premier coup de poing de Gambetta; ce dernier se retourna vers le visiteur et s'apprêtait à lui asséner une autre de ses attaques imparables lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son adversaire s'était déplacé et se trouvait maintenant hors de sa portée. D'un coup de pied gracieux et léger, Ferry envoya Gambetta contre les barreaux de la cellule; il s'approcha et l'agripa par son débardeur.

Idiot, j'avais payé votre caution ! Maintenant nous devons nous sortir d'ici le plus vite possible !

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes couraient dans les couloirs de la prison, poursuivis par des dizaines de gardes. Gambetta, qui avait trouvé un pistolet laser sur le corps de sa victime, couvrait Ferry avec une précision qui semblait impossible pour un borgne. En réalité cette sphère rouge brillante qui se trouvait à la place de son oeil droit n'était pas qu'un accessoire de mode de hipster du 3ème millénaire: c'était un dispositif de visée d'une efficacité inégalable. Pendant ce temps l'autre cherchait un moyen de fuir; il connaissait évidement à la perfection les plans de cette prison, aussi en peu de temps il trouva une fenêtre parfaite pour leur évasion. Il ordonna à Gambetta de sauter, maiscelui-ci ne lui obéit qu'avec difficulté. Etudiant sa pose et sa coiffure, Ferry sauta à son tour dans le vide, et se retrouva en chute libre à côté du prisonnier évadé.

Nous avons un contrat à vous proposer, M. Gambetta, cria Ferry pour couvrir le bruit du vent

Quel genre de contrat ? Je n'accepterai rien qui puisse compromettre mes convictions républicaines, l'honneur de la France ou l'intégrité de ma barbe.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Ferry comprit pourquoi l'expression de Gambetta lui avait semblée si frappante. Au beau milieu de son visage se trouvait une barbe abondante et frisée, exceptionnelle par sa taille comme par la qualité de ses poils.

Rassurez-vous, M. Gambetta. Cette mission va vous plaire, je vous le garantis.

Sur ces mots, Ferry sortit deux pistolets à grappin de son sac banane. Il attacha un des grappins à la ceinture de de Gambetta, et tira en l'air avec le second pistolet. Le second grappin se fixa à une montgolfière chargée de les intercepter, et propulsés vers le haut, ils atteignirent facilemment l'intérieur de l'aéronef. Les trois policiers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur furent expulsés comme des travailleurs étrangers d'un pays protectionniste. Gambetta se jeta sur les commandes, sous les yeux d'un Ferry inquiet.

Vous savez piloter cet appareil ?

Bien sûr.

Ferry se rasséréna. Après tout, il était impossible qu'un homme d'un telle virilité ne sache pas piloter une montgolfière. Il observa Gambetta manier le gros levier de direction avec admiration, lorsqu'il fut distrait par un appel de la Base républicaine.

Ecoutez Jules, atteignez le point de rendez-vous et vous serez en sécurité. Vous y êtes bientôt mais vous allez devoir vous défendre contre leurs perroquets de combat.

Ferry posa la main sur l'épaule de Gambetta pour le prévenir du danger, mais c'était inutile. Les armées de perroquets s'abattaient déjà sur la nacelle, répétant sans cesse des slogans antirépublicains.

La république c'est la ruine ! La monarchie mettra fin à la décadence !

Venez, Ferry, nous allons devoir sortir de là !

Vous êtes fou, nous n'avons que cette mongolfière pour nous enfuir !

Vive le Roi ! Mort aux traîtres de 93 !

Prenez ma main, Ferry.

Je vous en prie, si nous sommes vraiment sur le point de sauter dans le vide ensemble... Apelez moi Jules.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans le vide. Les perroquets s'attaquaient toujours aux parois d'osier et ne les suivaient pas. Au fur et à mesure de leur chute, les cris des oiseaux monarchistes s'éloignaient en même temps que le sol se rapprochaient.

Nous n'avons plus qu'une seule solution, Jules ! s'écria Gambetta en sortant un livre de sa poche.

Les mémoires complètes de l'amiral Mac-Mahon ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous gardez ça sur vous ?

C'est une cachette idéale pour... ça !

Gambetta ouvrit le livre et en sortit un petit bout de tissu qu'il commença à déplier. Ils s'y accrochèrent le mieux possible, et un parachute bleu-blanc-rouge se déploya entièrement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils touchaient délicatement la terre, à quelques centaines de mètres du point de rendez-vous, et quelques heures plus tard ils se trouvaient sur le vaisseau principal des Républicains, en orbite autour de la lune.

Gambetta, je vous ai expliqué en quoi consistait la mission, et vous savez quels sont les risques. Vous êtes libre de refuser.

Moi refuser une refuser une mission aussi patriotique ? répondit Gambetta en lissant sa barbe. Mais enfin, Jules, sans moi, vous vous feriez tuer en un instant... Non, non, je vous rassure, nos aventures ne font que commencer !

\- To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Gambetta Overdrive – épisode 2: Cuillères et amitiés**

Conduisez prudemment, Léon, ce serait idiot de se faire remarquer maintenant.

Le vaisseau de Ferry et Gambetta, un chasseur volé aux sbires de l'amiral Mac-Mahon, était coincé derrière des dizaines d'autres, car on était en période de retour de vacances. Gambetta détestait les embouteillages, surtout quand la république était en danger. Il aurait bien doublé les autres conducteurs et dégagé la voie à coup de pistolet laser, mais Ferry le lui avait formellement interdit: ils étaient en mission d'infiltration et pas en vacances dans le Sud de la France. Gambetta soupira et accepta. Après quelques minutes sans que leur vaisseau n'avance d'un mètre, il alluma la radio et la régla sur une station de chants patriotiques. Lorsque la première chanson folklorique s'acheva, en voulant changer de station, Ferry capta une étrange mélodie: Gambetta la reconnut immédiatement et annonça à son camarade:

L'hymne des pirates de l'espace. Ca veut dire qu'Emile n'est pas loin.

Vous connaissez Emile Combes, le pirate radical ? Ses troupes harcèlent sans cesse les monarchistes, mais il a toujours refusé de s'allier à nous. Un extrémiste s'il en est.

Mais non, Emile est adorable lorsqu'on apprend à le connaître. Venez, allons lui dire bonjour.

Malgré les retenues de Ferry à l'idée d'aller "dire bonjour" à un terroriste intergalactique, auteur de nombreux attentats et qui de plus ne portait pas les opportunistes dans son coeur, ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du QG de Combes: c'était un gigantesque bateau qui flottait dans l'espace, entouré d'une bulle de protection, qui permettait à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de respirer, de tuer et de boire du rhum comme s'il étaient sur la terre ferme. La voile principale était ornée d'une croix renversée géante, ainsi que de la mention "Dieu est mort" en lettres de sang. Gambetta gara le vaisseau au-dessus du mât; il sauta sur le pont principal en salto avant, bientôt rejoint par Ferry, qui se réceptionna avec autant de grâce et de légèreté qu'un morceau de coton sur une rizière d'Indochine.

Les pirates qui se trouvaient sur le pont sortirent leurs armes et entreprirent de les massacrer. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Ferry et la force de Gambetta, qui assomèrent facilement leurs premiers assaillants. D'autres arrivaient de tous les côtés, armés de cimeterres et d'armes à feu. Gambetta, qui aurait facilement pu se saisir d'une arme pour combattre, lança à la cantonade:

Vous êtes tellement faibles que je peux vous battre avec cette cuillère !

Il avait sorti de sa poche la cuillère qu'on lui avait donné à la station-service dans laquelle Ferry et lui s'étaient arrêtés sur le chemin de la base de Mac-Mahon. Il inspira profondément puis lança son attaque et en quelques secondes, il terrassa trois ennemis avec son arme improvisée. Pendant ce temps Ferry se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un bout de rame. Les deux amis se battaient avec une bravoure qui aurait fait honneur aux soldats de l'an II, mais les pirates avaient l'avantage du nombre. Alors que Gambetta arrêtait les balles avec son arme redoutable, une voix retentit soudain, ordonnant à tous d'arrêter le combat. En équilibre sur la balustrade du pont supérieur, vêtu d'un long manteau rouge volant dans le vent, un chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête, il répéta son ordre.

Emile, enfin ! lança Gambetta en jetant sa cuillère.

Les trois hommes se trouvaient dans la cabine de Combes. Sur le bureau au centre la pièce se trouvait un assemblage hétéroclite de pots en verre et de tuyaux de fer qui servaient à produire un liquide transparent qui dégageait un forte odeur de bananes fermentées. Ferry fixait silencieusement le terroriste, qui semblait amusé par proposition de Gambetta.

Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ? Votre mission ne me concerne pas.

Je vous l'avais bien dit, Gambetta, ce n'est qu'un terroriste, il se bat seulement pour le sang et l'argent, intervint Ferry, irrité par l'attitude désinvolte du capitaine radical.

Ferry, je t'assure qu'Emile est plus que ça: regarde, il a même lancé sa propre marque de rhum, dit-il en indiquant tous les instruments rassemblés sur la table de travail. Quant à toi Emile, je te rappelle que nous nous battons contre les même ennemis.

Pas de la même façon. Les manoeuvres subtiles et modérées de tes nouveaux amis opportunistes ne sont que le fruit de la lâcheté. Tu as changé, Léon.

Nous sommes dans le même camp, Emile. Le cléricalisme, voilà l'ennemi !

A peine Gambetta eut-il prononcé ces paroles que la paroi derière lui explosa, les projetant tous les trois à terre et découvrant le spectacle de ce qui se passait sur le pont: trois hélicoptères arborant le symbole des conservateurs cléricaux (un rhinocéros monarchiste sur une planche de surf tricolore) volaient au-dessus du pont, et des soldats en sortaient en masse. Les troupes de Combes, surprises, perdaient la bataille. Leurs armes blanches et leurs pistolets vintage ne faisaient pas le poids face aux fusils laser dernier cri des troupes gouvernementales, que l'on surnommait par boutade "la PLS des Communards".

Pour la république ! hurla Gambetta en sautant dans la mêlée.

Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux et trop bien armés pour être vaincus par la force brute, aussi Gambetta effectua un repli stratégique vers le tonneau derrière lequel se cachaient Ferry et le capitaine Combes.

Ma cuillère ! Je l'ai jetée près du mât ! Si nous la récupérons, je pourrais certainement le vaincre.

Ferry, d'abord dubitatif, se souvint de l'efficacité de cette arme entre les mains expertes de Gambetta. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Ils se concertèrent d'un coup d'oeil, et mirent leur plan en exécution. Combes jeta son haut-de-forme explosif de l'autre côté du bateau pour détourner l'attention des ennemis, puis commença à les asperger de rhum avant de les attaquer au lance-flammes. Il poussa en avant deux tonneaux à l'intérieur desquels s'étaient cachés Ferry et Gambetta, qui roulèrent jusqu'au centre du bateau dans leur déguisement parfait. Ferry vit la cuillère en premier. Il s'en empara et la lança dans la direction de l'autre tonneau. Gambetta, digne de ses nobles ancêtres les gaulois, sortit de son tonneau avec rapidité, leva la cuillère dans le ciel. La lumière du soleil se réfléta dans l'ustensile, qui devint tellement brillant que personne ne put garder les yeux ouverts sur le bateau, à l'exception de Gambetta, qui en profita pour expulser dans l'espace une dizaine de monarchistes à coups de botte.

A l'arrière du bateau, quelques ennemis luttaient encore, mais n'avaient que peu de chance face aux attaques coordonnées de l'opportuniste et du capitaine. Le dernier ennemi, qui tentait d'attaquer Combes par derrière, fut tué d'un coup de pied de Ferry, qui s'étonna de s'être porté à la rescousse d'un criminel. Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant au moins cinq secondes, avec une telle intensité qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'au fond ils étaient semblables, qu'ils se battaient tous pour les même raisons: la liberté d'expression, la démocratie, le droit de s'habiller en femme sans être mal jugé, et toute ces belles choses que permettait la république. Ferry dans un éclair de joie lança à son nouvel allié:

Et bien pour un pirate, vous êtes plutôt sympathique !

Cette réplique, qui semblait à Ferry parfaitement appropriée, n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté : Combes s'écarta et regaga son bureau l'air furieux, Gambettta tourna la tête vers son ami d'un air interloqué, les pirates qui étaient encore vivants poussèrent un cri de désapprobation, auquel se joignirent même ceux qui agonisaient sur le pont, malgré leurs jambes et leurs bras coupés. Ferry avait l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe. Et ses impressions dans ce domaine étaient souvent correctes.

Mais enfin Léon, comment étais-je censé le savoir ? J'ai peut-être fait une petite erreur, mais ces pirates se choquent si facilement...

Une petite erreur ? Il n'y a rien de plus insultant que d'appeller ces gens des... "pirates" ! Gambetta avait baissé la voix pour prononcer le mot interdit. Désormais ils préfèrent le terme "gentilhomme de la mer" ou "agent spécial de contrôle maritime des territoires et de répartition des richesses". On ne vous a rien appris à l'école ?

Pour l'école je vous assure que j'arrangerai ça... en attendant est-ce que ces... personnes vont encore essayer de nous égorger maintenant qu'on leur a sauvé la vie ?

A ce moment, Ferry sentit une voix forte derrière eux. Combes, qui avait mis un autre de ses chapeaux, celui-ci sobrement orné de symboles santanistes, leur dit:

Je vous rejoins pour votre prochaine mission, Léon, du moment que vous empêchez votre... nouvel ami de m'insulter, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Pourquoi nous rejoindre? l'interrogèrent Ferry et Gambetta en même temps

Pour le rhum, et pour la république !

Ferry soupira longuement, sans même prendre la peine de cacher son agacement.

\- TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Gambetta Overdrive – épisode 3: Défense nationale**

Bon, assez discuté, on y va.

En parlant, le capitaine Combes, qui depuis quelques dizaines de minutes trépignait sur son tabouret, se leva sans attendre l'avis des deux hommes avec qui il discutait. L'un d'eux, qui arborait une barbe moustache étudiée, le pria de se rasseoir.

Jules, dit l'autre, un barbu aux muscles saillants et au regard perçant, Emile n'a pas tort, nous devons quitter cette taverne et mettre ce plan à exécution. Nous en parlons depuis bien assez longtemps.

Bien, se résigna Ferry en soupirant et en rangeant ses papiers.

Il n'aimait rien de plus qu'établir des plans, analyser des données, trouver des failles dans les systèmes de sécurité... un talent certes indispensable, mais son perfectionnisme commençait à peser à ses deux compagnons. Il accepta donc de mettre fin à leur réunion, mais insista pour que l'on trouve un nom au plan qu'ils venaient d'élaborer.

On s'infiltre et on bute tous ceux qu'on croise, expliqua le pirate avec une pédagogie digne des meilleurs instituteurs de la Troisième République. Il faut un nom particulier pour ça, maintenant ?

Ferry soupira, puis s'engagea dans une discussion animée avec Combes, pour lui faire comprendre qu'un plan n'est jamais parfait tant qu'il n'a pas un nom stylé. Alors que Combes commençait à suggérer que ce n'était certainement à Ferry qu'il fallait demander des conseils de style, Gambetta frappa du poing sur la table pour interrompre leurs chamailleries:

Calmez-vous, mes amis ! Je vais choisir le nom, puisque vous vous disputez. Ce sera le plan "Défense nationale", et puis voilà tout.

Même l'air déçu de Ferry ne le fit pas revenir en arrière. Il était, comme toujours, inébranlable.

Maintenant serrez-vous la main, poursuivit Gambetta.

Depuis des siècles, c'était la méthode employée pour réconcilier les pires adversaires politiques, et elle avait toujours fonctionné. Mais pas cette fois: les deux se tournèrent le dos avec obstination. Gambetta commença à les sermonner sur le pouvoir de l'amitié, mais sans succès. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer, une nouvelle complication se présenta.

Un groupe de voyous aux mines patibulaires s'approchèrent. Leur chef, dont le visage couvert de cicatrices témoignait soit d'une habitude des combats de rue au cran d'arrêt, soit d'une volonté de devenir couturière malgré un manque de talent évident, s'adressa au capitaine.

Je vous reconnais, vous êtes Combes, le pirate intergalactique

Peut-être, répondit l'intéressé d'un air nonchalant, que Ferry trouva horriblement prétentieux.

Combes était recherché par toutes les polices du monde pour des crimes allant du meurtre et du pillage au non-paiement de contravention pour "stationnement interdit d'un engin spatial de type bateau de pirate dans une zone bleue". Pour cette raison, il avait souvent affaire aux chasseurs de primes et s'en souciait peu. Mais Ferry l'ignorait, et son antipathie à l'égard du pirate ne s'en trouvait que renforcée.

Il est trop tard pour fuir, vils brigands ! cria Combes en vidant sur ses assaillants le contenu d'une grande bouteille de rhum de sa cuvée spéciale.

Comme les malandrins restaient immobiles, sans doute troublés par cette attaque peu conventionnelle, le capitaine leur lança:

Je sens que vous _brûlez_ de goûter à mon rhum personnel !

Les voyous se ressaisirent: sans hésiter, ils sortirent leurs pistolets et firent feu. Ils ignoraient évidemment que le rhum produit par Combes avait – en plus d'avoir un goût succulent qui rappelait la fraicheur des bananes produites dans nos belles colonies françaises - la particularité d'être extrêmement inflammable. Les agresseurs prirent tous feu simultanément, et bientôt il n'en resta plus que des petits tas de cendres. Mais malheureusement plus tôt dans la journée, Combes avait aussi offert à Gambetta une bouteille de son rhum le plus fin. L'opportuniste l'avait rangé dans sa sacoche en attendant une grande occasion. La bouteille se trouvait donc à proximité de Gambetta. Elle explosa, le projetant à terre. Ferry et Combes se précipitèrent tous deux, oubliant un instant leur aversion réciproque pour venir en aide à leur ami commun.

Reculez, Ferry, je vais devoir opérer, dit Combes en sortant son sabre de son fourreau

Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! cria Ferry en se jetant sur lui.

Les deux se battaient encore quand Gambetta se releva. Heureusement, il n'était pas blessé; seule la manche gauche de sa veste avait été réduite en cendres. Sans dire un mot, il les traîna jusqu'au vaisseau sans écouter leurs protestations, et en laissant une somme importante en francs pour couvrir les dégâts.

Profitez-en pour acheter du meilleur rhum ! lança Combes, qui avait goûté la production locale entre deux analyses de protocoles de sécurité, et qui l'estimait bien inférieure à la sienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, les aventuriers arrivèrent en vue de l'USS Mac-Mahon, le vaisseau personnel du chef de l'Etat. Il avait la forme de sa tête, et flottait dans l'espace avec une dignité toute conservatrice. En réalité c'était plus une petite station spatiale qu'un vaisseau. C'était devenu au cours des dernières années, le quartier général des monarchistes de tout bord: de là ils organisaient tous leurs projets de restauration de la royauté, de redressement des moeurs, et autres plans diaboliques. Le petite aéronef de l'Ordre moral conduit par Gambetta se glissa avec agilité entre les autres vaisseaux, et s'apprêta à passer l'énorme mâchoire, qui s'ouvrait ou se refermait selon les vaisseaux qui se présentaient devant elle. Ferry et Gambetta étaient très tendus, car une seule erreur pouvait signer leur arrêt de mort. Si les machoires d'acier de la tête géante se refermaient au moment où ils passaient, ils seraient impitoyablement broyés. Ils étaient chacun très occupés à envoyer au vaisseau géant les signaux habituels de demande d'atterrissage, en se faisant passer pour un honnête vaisseau cargo monarchiste, lorsque Combes fit remarquer juste au moment où ils passaient la machoire métallique de la tête géante:

J'espère que le Maréchal n'a pas _une dent_ contre nous

Combes avait la détestable habitude faire des jeux de mots dans les occasions les moins favorables. Ferry était encore plus agacé par par l'air fin qu'avait pris Combes que par le jeu de mot lui-même, mais il remarqua avec satisfaction que la blague n'avait pas fait rire Gambetta non plus.

Combes, silence ! s'exclama Ferry, sans se rendre compte qu'au même moment Gambetta était en communication avec le centre de commandement de l'USS Mac-Mahon

La simple évocation du nom du pirate intergalactique eu un effet radical: la communication fut interrompue, l'alerte général commença à retentir à l'intérieur de la base monarchiste et la machoire se referma violemment. Heureusement Gambetta parvint à éviter le désatre. L'arrière de leur vaisseau fut cependant complètement tranché par les incisives aiguisées du général mécanique. Projetés violemment sur le sol dans leur moitié de vaisseau, alors que les soldats conservateurs commençaient à surgir de tous les côtés, Gambetta leur adressa des paroles d'espoir: unis par le pouvoir de l'amitié, ils pouvaient tout accomplir. Puis, avec sa détermination habituelle, il se précipita vers l'arrière du vaisseau en les entraînant à sa suite en lançant son cri de guerre favori: "Vive la France !"

Mais devant les trois hommes engourdis par le choc de l'atterissage se tenaient des dizaines de soldats en ordre de bataille, aussi impecablement alignés que des bibelots sur la cheminée de Ferry. A leur tête, un homme torse nu à l'exception d'un long manteau de cuir brillant qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses bottes impeccablement cirées et son porte-cigarette lui donnaient un air imposant. Ferry, qui faisait attention à ce genre de détails, remarqua que le général ennemi portait un fouet à son côté droit. En retirant son porte-cigarette de ses lèvres, il les salua triomphalement :

Ponezoir Mézieu... Saffez-fous que fous êtes sur ein propriété privée ?

Son accent allemand était à couper au couteau. Mais... pourquoi un allemand se trouvait-il sur le vaisseau des conservateurs français ?

Continuez la mission, je vais les retenir, ordonna Gambetta, avec plus d'inquiétude dans la voix que Ferry ne lui en avait jamais entendu.

Il attrapa le pirate par le col et ils se hâtèrent vers les conduits d'aération, en entendant Gambetta et l'Allemand échanger des paroles peu rassurantes.

Ainzi nous nous retroufons izi, mon cher Léon. Fous zêtes de noufeau du côté des perdants.

Je suis toujours du côté de la république. Je n'ai pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Dans ce cas che chous vaincrai comme che fous zai écrasé la dernièreu fois... Gardes, saisissez-vous des trois ! Che veux le barebu fifant !

Ferry et Combes sautèrent dans une bouche d'aération, en laissant leur compagnon derrière eux.

\- TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Gambetta Overdrive – épisode 4: Un allié encombrant**

 **Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les matins, l'USS Mac-Mahon flottait dans l'espace en exhibant ses dents mécaniques aux premiers rayons du soleil; le sourire du vaisseau géant laissait deviner la perfidie du parti dont il était le siège. Comme d'habitude, les employés s'affairaient dans les couloirs, les forces de police testaient leurs fouets électriques sur des innocents, les diplomates complotaient contre la république et livraient des secrets d'Etat aux puissances étrangères. Le Leader Suprême Mac-Mahon, certain que la victoire était proche, faisait la grasse matinée.

Deux éléments cependant troublait la paix de la base monarchiste: de la bouche du vaisseau se dégageait une fumée épaisse, comme si un vaisseau s'y était écrasé, et dans un couloir de l'aile ouest du vaisseau, à peu près au milieu de la joue gauche du maréchal, deux républicains couraient à toute vitesse, comme si les fondements constitutionnels du régime en dépendaient. Et ils en dépendaient assurément.

Ralentissez, idiot ! lança l'un des deux à son compagnon

Ne me gênez pas dans ma mission, Ferry, vous nous avez déjà fait repérer, alors ne me créez plus de problème.

Sans votre jeu de mots stupide, je n'aurais jamais...

Ah oui ? Hé bien, nous demanderons à Léon la prochaine fois. Je suis sûr qu'il dira que c'est de votre faute.

Ferry eu un violent serrement au coeur, qui, s'ajoutant à son point de côté, l'immobilisa complètement. Il souhaitait éviter au maximum de décevoir Gambetta. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passé...

A plus le looser, je vais sauver Léon ! lança l'autre sans l'attendre.

Décidemment, Ferry n'aimait pas ce pirate. Tout chez Combes lui déplaisait: sa violence, sa stupidité, son humour... ainsi que sa détestable habitude d'appeler Gambetta par son prénom. Il lui semblait même qu'il le tutoyait. Pour se rassurer, il se disait que Gambetta ne s'était allié avec ce rustre que pour des raisons purement stratégiques et professionnelles. Ils n'avaient sûrement jamais été très proches. Il soupira puis lui dit:

Sauf que vous n'avez pas appris par coeur le plan du vaisseau comme je vous l'avais demandé, et que vous ne savez absolument pas où aller.

L'autre haussa les épaules et prit un couloir au hasard. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de blasters et d'explosions retentirent. Ferry ne s'inquiétait pas pour Combes. C'était un combattant exceptionnel – et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire du sorte de cet idiot. Mais il doutait fortement que celui-ci parvienne à accomplir le plan. Aussi, après avoir récupéré son souffle, il prit le bon couloir – à l'exact opposé de celui qu'avait pris Combes – et s'enfonça vers le coeur du vaisseau en murmurant:

J'arrive, Léon !

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans le cachot ultrasécurisé où on l'avait traîné à grands efforts, Gambetta était solidement menotté à la paroi derrière lui. Dans la confusion, sa chemise avait été arrachée, et la lumière des néons se reflétait si bien sur ses muscles huilés que son interlocuteur en était presque ébloui. En plissant légèrement les yeux, celui-ci lui sussura néanmoins, avec un fort accent allemand:

Parlez, mon cher, ou nous vous forcerons !

Jamais ! Les conservateurs ont pactisé avec l'ennemi. Je dois vous vaincre pour la France.

Nous nous attendions à ce vous disiez cela.

L'infâme Prussien claqua des doigts. On lui apporta une pile de livres et un chalumeau.

Parlez ! Ou je brûle toute cette pile de petits Lavisse !

Comme tous les républicains, Gambetta avait grandi avec ce génial manuel d'histoire. On y expliquait pourquoi les rois, les catholiques et les Allemands étaient responsables de tous les maux qu'avaient connus la France, et sans cette révélation judicieuse, Gambetta ne serait peut-être pas devenu un aussi bon républicain !

Sa mère avait commencé à le lui lire avant sa naissance; à deux semaines, il pouvait en réciter les trois premiers chapitres; à un mois, il le connaissait par coeur. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'était que son deuxième livre préféré après...

Et si tu résistes, je brûlerai aussi _Le Tour de France par deux enfants_!

Monstre ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Gambetta.

Les aventures des deux frères alsaciens avaient rythmées l'enfance de Gambetta. Il trouvait absolument intolérable qu'on fasse du mal à un tel chef d'oeuvre. En fait, il n'y avait rien de plus sacré pour lui, à part (dans l'ordre): 1- la France, 2- ses amis et 3- sa barbe.

Voyant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, le perfide mangeur de choucroute lui murmura:

Tu sais, je peux faire pire... Je pourrais te lire des fanfictions... intéressantes sur les deux personnages principaux...

Le regard horrifié de Gambetta trahit son émotion intérieure. Il inspira profondément. Peu importe si son enfance était détruite, ce qui comptait c'était la France.

 **Chapitre 3**

Combes était très fier de sa stratégie. Et comme les stratégies les meilleures sont toujours les plus simples, celle de Combes pouvait se résumer très rapidement: en avançant tout droit, il finirait bien par arriver là où il voulait aller.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, le pirate se retrouva encerclé. Il se battait avec acharnement et talent, et les ennemis s'effondraient tout autour de lui; mais ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils réussirent à percer son armure en scénarium: il tomba à genoux, et vit un des soldats le viser avec un pistolet pour l'exécuter.

Il entendit une détonation, mais vit qu'il n'avait rien. Et pour cause: celui qui avait tiré, c'était Ferry. Il s'occupa des derniers ennemis et releva le pirate, qui lui lança:

Tiens l'intello ! On s'est déjà perdu et on vient me demander de l'aide ?

Ferry soupira. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que Combes le remercie. L'ingrat poursuivit:

Dépêchez-vous, l'objectif est dans la pièce d'à côté. J'ai déjà interrogé les gardes sur le chemin.

Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, je le savais.

En fait, Ferry n'en n'avait aucune idée: la carte qu'il avait acheté au marché noir n'était pas une carte de l'USS Mac-Mahon, mais d'une vulgaire station-service nommée en son nom, et, évidemment, il ne s'en était rendu compte que sur place. Mais comme il n'avait aucune intention de mettre le pirate au courant de cette méprise, il le suivit sans discuter.

Comme ils passaient la porte, tous les deux avaient une même idée en tête: sauver Gambetta et se débarasser de leur acolyte gênant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gambetta Overdrive – épisode 5: Questions pour un républicain**

Combes, attendez-moi, vous n'allez rien comprendre à cette technologie complexe...

Ferry s'interrompit dans sa phrase et se posta à côté de Combes. L'objet de leur quête était là, devant eux, à portée de bras. Malheureusement, ils en étaient séparés par trois vitrages blindés.

En essayant d'expliquer à Combes qu'il ne pouvait pas faire fondre ces vitres avec trois bouteilles de rhum et un vieux briquet, Ferry observa l'objet: il avait l'apparence d'un simple blaster surmonté d'un entonnoir sur le canon. Mais Ferry ne s'y trompait pas. C'était une arme high-tech qui extrayait l'idéologie des objets qu'on y insérait et créait de puissants rayons capables de convaincre ceux qui en était touché de la validité de l'idéologie en question. En y insérant des pages de la Bible, un discours de de Broglie ou une mèche de cheveux de Mac-Mahon, les monarchistes pourraient convertir des milliers de Français à leur idéologie dégénérée...

Une voix sortit alors des hauts-parleurs:

Alors mes petits _kinder_ , on cherche à voler _mein_ canon à propagande ?

Maudits Allemands ! Ils sont partout ! s'exclama Combes

C'est vrai ! Comme les juifs !

 _[L'auteur de cette fanfiction tient à se dissocier totalement de ce type de déclaration. Il tient aussi à rappeler qu'à l'époque c'était beaucoup plus admis, et il faut que ce soit réaliste quand même.]_

Eh oui, tout le monde nous engage. Mais c'est normal, après tout LA TECHNOLOGIE ALLEMANDE EST LA MEILLEURE ! [insérer salut nazi]

Ferry, qui détestait autant les références que les jeux de mots, soupira bruyamment. Combes, qui n'avait pas compris, se mit à rira aux éclats pour dissimuler sa confusion.

Ferry fit alors un discours désespéré pour éveiller le républicanisme chez ce scientifique farceur, mais ne parvint qu'à obtenir un marché.

Je vous laisse une chance. Si vous réussissez mes trois défis je vous laisse le prendre. Mais si vous faites une seule erreur, je le charge avec la discographie complète de Maître Gims et je teste les rayons sur vous...

Mon Dieu ! Ça nous rendrait complètement stupides !

Ferry jeta un bref regard à Combes, qui s'esclaffait toujours pour faire semblant qu'il avait compris, et rectifia:

Enfin, _me_ rendrait complètement stupide !

Combes s'arrêta de rire et jeta un regard noir à Ferry, avant de lancer à l'Allemand:

Allez le vioque, balance ton QCM.

 **Premier défi: Nommez 50 présidents de la République française.**

Reculez, imbécile. Cette question s'adresse clairement à ma culture supérieure ! S'exclama Ferry en s'avançant.

Combes grommela, mais il le laissa faire, car il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en président. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours demandé si c'était la marque de beurre qui avait donné son nom à la fonction ou si c'était juste un hasard.

Pendant qu'il méditait cette importante question, Ferry se concentrait sur le défi. Il commença par nommer les plus simples: De Gaulle, Mitterrand, Adolphe Thiers, puis énuméra presque tous ceux du 19ème et du 20ème. Enfin, il passa à ceux du 21ème siècle: Nicolas Sarkozy, Emmanuel Macron, Antoine Daniel, Jésus, Maître Gims, Emmanuel Macron (ressucité par la section nécromancie de LREM) et bien entendu Jotaro Kujo, ce président exceptionnel, qui, malgré le fait qu'il avait fait l'objet tout au long de ses deux mandats des rumeurs persistantes affirmant qu'il était "juste un personnage fictif" et qu'il avait dû subir des campagnes de calomnie aux cris de "Your waifu isn't real", reste encore un des présidents les plus populaires du 21ème siècle, la postérité l'ayant salué pour ses mesures audacieuses comme la transformation de la Seine en gigantesque aquarium à dauphins. Ferry en savait beaucoup sur l'histoire de France, c'est indéniable. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à 49 présidents, il ne trouva plus rien.

Voyant son acolyte en difficulté, Combes réfléchit très rapidement et très intensément. Il eut un accès de fulgurance. Au bout de cinq secondes, il s'écria triomphalement:

Jean Casimir-Périer !

Combes, laissez-moi faire. On voit bien que vous n'y connaissez rien. Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un appelé Jean Casimir pourrait...

Félicitations ! Cela fait bien 50 ! fit le scientifique.

Ferry regarda son acolyte bouche bée.

Combes ? Depuis quand connaissez-vous l'histoire ?

A force de passer du temps avec vous, on développe de mauvaises habitudes, répliqua Combes, un peu gêné.

Défi suivant !

 **2ème défi: Faire 50 jeux de mots sur les cheveux (et toute autre forme de pilosité faciale)**

Combes poussa Ferry sur le côté. Il étira les muscles de son cou et inspira profondément. Puis il lança une rafale de jeux de mots à une vitesse stupéfiante. Ferry était presque impressionné. Malheureusement, lui aussi bloqua à 49. Pris de colère, il commença à frapper contre la vitre en criant. Ferry, qui voyait que l'heure tournait, cria au pirate:

Reprenez-vous, Combes ! Vous frisez le ridicule !

Combes se retourna vers lui interloqué, pendant que le voix du scientifique annonçait :

50, je valide !

Ferry se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard du double sens de ses paroles. Faire des jeux de mots, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais alors pas du tout. Il était effaré.

Ferry... depuis quand...

A force de vous fréquenter... on développe de mauvaises habitudes... bafouilla l'opportuniste.

 **3ème défi: Trouvez dix choses que vous aimez l'un chez l'autre.**

Ferry et Combes poussèrent un cri d'effroi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux républicains sortirent de la pièce avec l'arme et un air de désespoir profond.

On ne reparle JAMAIS de ce qu'on s'est dit dans cette pièce.

Facile à dire pour toi, tu as passé ton temps à m'insulter ! Tu crois vraiment que "satanique" c'est un adjectif positif ?

Et toi alors, avec tes "Ses favoris sont bien symétriques" ? Un mot à Gambetta et c'est ton visage que je vais rendre "bien symétrique" !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur conversation car ils arrivaient à la cellule où était détenu leur ami. Celui-ci avait déjà réussi à s'échapper et les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'échangèrent des poignées de main viriles puis s'élancèrent vers le hangar à vaisseaux.

Etonnamment, les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent étaient vides. Malgré ce mauvais présage, il poursuivirent elur course effrénée, et sautèrent dans le premier vaisseau qu'ils atteignirent. Le petit vaisseau quitta la décolla et quitta la baie d'atterissage.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à crier victoire, l'aéronef fut brusquement immobilisé dans l'espace, et tandis que la radio se mit à jouer à fond l'hymne monarchiste, une gigantesque station spatiale leur barra le passage et une voix retentit:

Vous croyez pouvoir m'échapper, à moi, le puissant Mac-Mahon ?

\- To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Gambetta Overdrive – épisode 6: L'homme derrière la barbe**

Les trois hommes ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux: devant eux flottait un gigantesque bâtiment d'un mauvais goût ahurissant, en pierre blanche, surmontée d'une coupole géante et d'une immense croix dorée au sommet.

Voici ma nouvelle station spatiale de combat, l'USS Sacré Coeur ! Financée par les Français pour expier les crimes de la Commune – ainsi que pour éliminer les nuisibles dans votre genre...

En plus d'avoir trahi votre pays en vous alliant à l'Allemagne, vous escroquez les Français et vous leur construisez... ça ? s'écria Ferry. Il avait des goûts très précis en architecture.

La République vous jugera ! fulmina Gambetta. Ferry et Combes ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

La station spatiale ennemie émit alors un tir puissant qui secoua le petit vaisseau et ses trois passagers.

Combes s'apprêta à se servir de la nouvelle arme qu'il venait de récupérer, mais Ferry la lui arracha des mains en expliquant qu'il était le cerveau du groupe. Il réfléchit un instant. Pour délivrer tout l'équipage de USS Sacré Coeur de l'emprise des idéaux monarchistes, il faudrait un objet profondément chargé de républicanisme.

J'ai ce qu'il faut ! s'écria Ferry en vidant dans le chargeur le contenu d'un médaillon qu'il portait au cou: c'était une mèche de cheveux de Robespierre qu'il avait achetée sur le Bon Coin pour seulement 10 000 francs galactiques. Il la portait dans un médaillon en guise de talisman (et aussi pour que les gens s'imaginent qu'il avait une histoire personnelle passionnante et tragique).

Ferry inspira profondément, sortit sa tête du vaisseau en renant sa respiration (oui oui, l'espace ça marche comme ça), visa et tira. L'arme bourdonna pendant quelques instants, puis émit un puissant rayon d'énergie parfaitement dans la direction de la spatio-basilique. Mais le rayon vint ricocher sur le bouclier du vaisseau ennemi.

Ferry regarda son médaillon avec dépit, en se demandant si on ne lui avait pas vendu des poils de labrador en guise de talisman. La méprise aurait été facile car, comme tous les bons historiens le savent, le chef du Comité de Salut Public avait des cheveux qui égalaient en luisance le poil de ce bel animal.

Combes lui prit l'arme des mains et sortit de dessous son manteau un vieux sabre rouillé.

C'est le sabre de mon ancêtre Paul-Emilien Combes ! Avec ce vieux couperet, il a mené la révolution de 1830 et celle de 1848 !

Combes exagérait. Ferry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Paul-Emilien dans ses livres d'histoire. Il fit part de sa réserve par un petit rire narquois qui mit Combes hors de lui.

Bien sûr que vous n'en n'avez jamais entendu parler, l'histoire est toujours écrite par les vainqueurs !

Alors il a perdu... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas tellement venant de votre ancêtre...

Avec une rapidité inouïe, Combes sortit une bouteille de son rhum personnel et l'écrasa sur la tête de l'opportuniste, qui tituba, avant de s'effondrer dans un coin de la pièce.

Combes fit entrer le sabre dans le chargeur de l'arme, opération technique mais possible pour un spécialiste comme lui, puis se mit en position de tir.

Eh les papistes ! (oui oui, c'est aussi possible de crier dans l'espace) Il y a deux choses que j'aime dans la vie: écraser les monarchistes et boire du rhum. Et je viens d'offrir ma dernière bouteille à un collègue...

Sur ces mots, il tira un énorme rayon d'énergie, au moins deux fois plus gros que celui qu'avait tiré son "collègue". Malheureusement, il avait complètement oublié de viser, et le rayon passa complètement à côté du vaisseau monarchiste.

Combes, en voyant le sourire narquois de Ferry, toujours effondré dans un coin du cockpit, répliqua vivement:

Oh ça va ! Au moins le mien était dix fois plus gros que le tien !

C'est pas forcément la taille qui compte, Combes, parvint à articuler Ferry, bien qu'il soit toujours sonné.

Arrêtez immédiatement de vous disputer. Emile, portes Jules à l'arrière du vaisseau, il y a un lit là_bas.

La voix de Gambetta était si calme et posée que Combes obéit sans protester.

Combes déposa Ferry sur le lit avec un peu plus d'attention qu'à l'acoutumée, puis lui confectionna un sac de glace en vidant dans un torchon le contenu d'un seau à champagne et lui le posa sur le front. C'était absolument inutile, et même plutôt désagréable, mais l'intention était là.

Je... Merci, Combes.

Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, tu sais... c'est uniquement parce que Gambetta me l'a demandé ! dit l'autre en détournant le regard et (mais c'était peut-être l'imagination de Ferry) en rougissant.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence.

C'est alors que Ferry, revigoré par la poche de glace, eut un doute terrible:

Combes... selon les plans du vaisseaux que j'ai étudiés... le cockpit de ces modèles peut se séparer de l'arrière !

Vous ne pensez pas que Gambetta va faire quelque chose de dangereux ?

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers l'avant du vaisseaux, Combes en soutenant son compagnon vexé, mais il était déjà trop tard: Gambetta avait détaché l'avant du vaisseau et verrouillé les deux portes vitrées. En les observant ainsi - Ferry appuyé sur l'épaule de Combes, qui tenait toujours à la main le torchon plein de glace – Gambetta sourit. Puis il se retourna, activa un levier sur le tableau de contrôle, et le petit vaisseau de Gambetta fila vers le Sacré-Coeur.

Ferry et Combes commencèrent à paniquer et à courir dans tout l'habitacle pour trouver un moyen de rejoindre Gambetta. Mais il n'y avait aucun système de propulsion dans cette partie du vaisseau. Gambetta savait ce qu'il faisait. Désolés de ne pas pouvoir aider leur ami à un moment aussi critique, ils se jetèrent au hublot avec angoisse. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Gambetta se tenait sur le petit vaisseau face à à la station spatiale. Il leur faisait dos, et tenait l'arme à la main.

Puis, en un éclair, il visa et tira. Après quelques secondes de silence complet, il y eut un rayonnement si intense que Ferry et Combes durent détourner le regard.

Quand ils levèrent les yeux, ils comprirent tout de suite que la base monarchiste avait été touchée de plein fouet: non seulement les tirs s'étaient arrêtés, mais très vite la croix fut abattue et remplacée par un drapeau, pendant que les ex-monarchistes entonnaient en coeur la Marseillaise. Les deux hommes se sautèrent dans les bras.

On les a eu !

Ouais ! Comme dirait un grand poète du XXIème siècle, "Wesh alors", ce qui me rappelle...

Laisse tomber les références, allons récupérer L"on !

Ferry acquiescea, et il se précipita sur la radio pour appeler une dépanneuse. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il virent avec une joie indescriptible le vaisseau de Gambetta se rapprocher du leur et s'y arrimer.

Ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et s'apprêtèrent à lui sauter au cou.

Mais leur ami était méconnaissable.. Son dos était voûté, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il semblait exténué. Et surtout, son visage, de l'oreille gauche à l'oreille droite, ne portait plus qu'une mince épaisseur de poils. Sa barbe avait totalement disparu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gambetta Overdrive – Epilogue: Gambetta is unbreakable**

"La suite des évènements, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Gambetta s'est effondré sur le sol, et nous a révélé la terrible vérité: il avait utilisé d'anciennes techniques de méditation pour concentrer toute son énergie vitale dans sa barbe, le rendant ainsi plus fort et moins vulnérable aux attaques. Mais si sa barbe était endommâgé, il en subissait directement les conséquences. En ce jour tragique, il coupa sa barbe, l'utilisa comme une munition. Le républicanisme contenu dans cette simple touffe de poil était phénoménal. Il anihila en un instant toute l'opposition monarchiste et garantit la victoire de la république, mais celle-ci vint à un prix élevé: la mort de ce grand héros. Il s'est éteint en sauvant ce qu'il aimait le plus. Vivons de telle sorte à ce qu'il continue à vivre en nous."

Ferry conclut sur un traditionnel "Vive la France !" et descendit de la tribune en jetant un regard agacé sur l'assistance. Depuis dix ans qu'il présidait la cérémonie annuelle commémorant la mort de son ami, Ferry avait vu le nombre de participants drastiquement diminuer. Bien, les premières années, tout le monde avait accourru pour honorer le grand héros, des cadres du parti aux plus humbles patriotes, mais, au fur et à mesure des cérémonies, les participants s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ne plus constituer qu'en quelques dizaines de curieux, qui écoutaient à peine son discours et se dispersaient vite en flânant. Pour sa défense, il pleuvait, et un vent glacial soufflait sous la coupole du Panthéon.

Mais cette fois-ci, au milieu des badauds indifférents, Ferry remarqua un visage familier dans l'assistance. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu parce qu'il était à moitié dissimulé par un chapeau à large bords, orné d'une croix renversée. Ferry s'avança, un peu nerveux. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis sept ans.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et restèrent silencieux un instant. Combes brisa le silence:

Toujours dans la politique ? L'opportunisme vous réussit ?

Toujours dans la piraterie ? Ou vous vous êtes définitivement reconverti dans la distillerie ?

L'aigreur de Ferry était palpable. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que ce pirate qui avait manqué quasiment toutes les cérémonies de commémoration depuis sept ans revienne sans prévenir, et en plus pour critiquer sa politique. Combes comprit son agacement, et poursuivit après un silence:

Beau discours.

Merci, répondit Ferry avec un hochement de tête.

Combes ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Il le salua et se dirigea vers l'entrée monumentale du Panthéon. Ferry le regarda s'en aller en silence, mais, au bout de quelques instants, il le rappela:

Attendez, Combes. Allons boire un verre. Il faut que vous me racontiez toutes vos aventures depuis la dernière fois.

Combes se retourna, un peu surpris, mais souriant.

Bien sûr. Je connais des bons bars dans le quartier.

Les deux hommes marchèrent ensemble vers la sortie et descendirent l'avenue. La pluie avait cessé, et le soleil perçait à travers les nuages. En cet instant, ces deux hommes que tant de choses opposaient partageaient une même émotion: elle les liait à l'homme qui reposait dans le monument derrière eux, et au pays pour lequel il leur avait appris à se battre.


End file.
